While children's play apparatus has been around for decades, many parents are unaware of the fundamental role playing has in a child's physical, mental and social development. Generally, play apparatus, such as well-known playground slides and monkey bars, does not offer the fullest opportunity for children to develop. Moreover, some prior art provided limited protection in the event of a fall. In particular, there is a need for play apparatus that allows children to practice climbing and balance skills, while safely taking risks. Specifically, there is a need for play apparatus that minimizes risk of injury to children playing thereon.